Understructures of the afore-mentioned type form a platform that can be handled, for example, with the help of suitable stacker truck means, for storing and for transporting the inner containers realized from plastic. In this context, the outer jacket serves to protect inner container, which is comparatively fragile, from being damaged. The pallet-like understructure therefore is supposed to absorb, in particular, impact loads, which can act on the inner container, for example when the transport and storage container hits the floor. In particular when the transport and storage container strikes the floor or a ground at an angle, as a consequence of the mass inertia of a flowable substance present in the inner container, the inner container may be deformed or may also shift on the floor of the understructure. As a consequence, the outer jacket may be deformed in the region of the floor of the understructure in such a way that a protective sheath of the inner container formed by the outer jacket and by the floor of the understructure tears open in this region and that the inner container is damaged. Corresponding standardized drop tests are therefore envisaged for transport and storage containers envisaged for transporting hazardous materials, even though it is desirable to generally safeguard transport and storage containers from such damages.